


Hold my hand

by tempi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hands, Hot, Idiots, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Minato loves Sundays
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Kudos: 43





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go down with this ship.  
> Everyone lives, everyone is happy, everyone is of age, and all is good!  
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

Minato is the one to start it, in a way it sounds logic with him being the teacher, the oldest, the wisest and the Hokage. It was what anyone would expect from him, he was after all the yellow flash, of course, he would take the first step, he was a born leader.

Yet, it didn’t make sense, because Minato could be oblivious about his feeling, he didn’t know how to act on them, he was a person of pining and hoping and stumbling into relationships. Ask Kushina she had been the one to ask him out, to kiss him, to tell him they were dating, she knew how it was. And well if you thought about it, it had been Kushina who had broke the news to Minato of how was it that he loved her, he truly did and she knew that but he didn’t love her as she or he deserved. He loved someone else, so it had been Kushina the first to make the move.

Kakashi had come back from a mission worst than expected, rogue nins and unexpected traps, that was Rin had said while she brought a battered Kakashi. Obito had a limp and a broken arm, Rin had low chakra from fixing the worst in Obito, Kakashi and her, while Kakashi, Kakashi hadn’t woke up for three days. He had multiple broken ribs, cuts in different parts of his body, a twisted ankle, a punctured lung and so much more that the first time Minato heard it they had called for Kushina because the Hokage was having a panic attack after hearing and seeing all that blood. It had taken Kushina holding him tight and helping him thought the: “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe” that his mind had going on to go see Kakashi.

From there Minato hadn’t parted from Kakashi’s bed, waiting and hoping to see that eye open up, he hadn’t let go for a minute of that warm but unresponsive hand. Rin and Kushina had taken turns in checking on him or better yet, forcing him to eat, go to the bathroom, sleep and work in what he could. They checked that the idiot didn’t have to be checked in into the bed next to Kakashi.

“Sensei?” Minato had been sleeping, he had fallen asleep after eating the miso soup that Rin had left him before going to check on Obito, who could be heard even from the other side of the hospital. He had half of his body on top of Kakashi’s bed and his arm in an uncomfortable angle as he didn’t want to let go of Kakashi’s hand. The only time that Minato had let go of his hand had been when Kushina had dragged him to the bathroom after complaining about his smell and poor bladder. “Kakashi! You are awake! How are you? How do you feel?”

Kakashi was blinking slowly, as all the people that woke up from a long dream, he looked so cute with his lost eye and his little dog yawns that Minato had to bit his tongue not to aw before that picture that was too damn cute, with the bed hair and the raw way that Kakashi was looking at him. When Minato stopped fusing around Kakashi, with touching his cheek, his ribs, everywhere he could, he noticed that his hand was still holding Kakashi hand, he was even holding it stronger than before, as if he was afraid that it was another of his dreams were Kakashi woke up. Yet, Kakashi was woking up, he was exhausted and wounded but he was a jounin and he noticed the warm hand that was intertwined with him, and he didn’t need to voice the question to Minato that started blushing and sputtering nonsenses.

“It was to know when you woke up!” It was a good reason, the perfect reason, because Minato had to work and sleep, and he couldn’t pay attention to Kakashi all the time so holding his hand was the wisest choice. Maybe intertwined them had been a bit too much but he had a good reason for that. And it was that Kakashi when he woke up, would respond to the hold. Yes, that was the reason, even if he couldn’t look at Kakashi in the eye, or hide his blush or worst “I should call Rin” Let go of Kakashi hand after saying that, he did move but his hand, his hand had a mind of its own and didn’t let go, it grabbed Kakashi hand tighter, as if afraid of letting go. And now he had to see Kakashi how was looking at him wide awake, with his eye that had mirth and sparkling as if Kakashi saw beyond the reason that Minato had given.

“Stay, I’m feeling sleepy” With that Kakashi started closing his eye, and Minato couldn’t deny the offer that Kakashi was giving him, it would be rude to treat a patient like that. So he sat in the chair he had next to Kakashi and kept his hold in the warm and responsive hand of Kakashi.

——————————

Kakashi was the one to copy the move of his Sensei, it made sense he was after all the copy nin, it was his signature move. And he was still a student at heart so he learned from his favourite teacher, it all made sense when the second move came from him. Also, Rin had played her part with throwing from time to time her worrying about Minato sensei who was overworking after closing himself in Kakashi hospital bed and checking regularly on Kakashi after he woke up, Rin had said it in an innocence way as she still had the young crush that one couldn’t let go of their first love. So again it had been Kushina who had made the last push with exaggerating the state that Minato was: “He is so pale! And so dirty! I worry Kakashi-kun for his health! Oh, imagine if the Hokage ends in the hospital because of overwork, the scandal! The tragedy! The embarrassment! The…” Kakashi hadn’t stayed long enough to hear the rest of Kushina advertisement, but he did hear the cackling laugh that made him shiver every time he heard it.

When Kakashi entered through the window of the fourth Hokage he didn’t found the picture he had imagined after the horror stories he had heard from Rin and Kushina, he found everything worst. The piles of paper were taller than the hunch formed of Minato, so Kakashi couldn’t see him, the ANBU were noticeable in their worry for their Hokage, there were half eaten and a half went to waste plate of food and there were clothes everywhere as there was also the smell of a closed environment.

It looked the opposite of what Minato liked to present his office as, it seemed a teenager had come here and exploded and even worst than that because even if Kakashi was a trained jounin Minato was the Hokage and he should have felt his chakra as close as the Hatake was but, Minato hadn’t made a move more than that of keep writing.

So Kakashi decided to divide and conquer, he opened two windows as it was a windy day and it would be good to get some air inside the door that smelled as if something had died (which was a high possibility with how that food looked), then he signalled for the ANBU to dispose the food and to return to their positions, that was to be unseen. After that, he collected the clothes that were scattered around as he unmade the bed if one could call it that, that the Hokage had been sleeping at. As it was Kakashi plan to make the Hokage go to his home, even if it was for only one day. Then he lighted up some scented candles that Minato liked to use when he practised his meditation, but this was a desperate move as the air wasn’t cleaning all that stale air.

After that he could approach the mountains that were surrounding his Minato, the same that kept writing and reading without noticing that Kakashi had been cleaning and regaining the control of the room. He started taking parts of the pile and sending them to people that could help the Hokage with the burden, once he had a clean look of the dirty blonde hair he stopped to take a breathe and see what to do.

Minato was pale, with bags under his eyes, his shoulders were tense, he lacked his characteristic jacket of Hokage and he looked one step from falling on top a report that had what looked like made-up words and awful writing. Kakashi considered all his options before acting, afraid how to proceed in case the Hokage attacked him when he was in such a chaotic state, yet when he put his hand on top the writing hand of the Hokage while his other hand rested on the shoulder of Minato. All he received was a lost look directed his way “Kakashi?” Those beautiful eyes that could rival with the bluest sky were tired and empty and so lost that Kakashi thought that Minato was sleep working.

“Hey, Minato, how are you?” It wasn’t the first time that Kakashi had dropped the first name of the Hokage around, yet it was the first time that he used it so gentle and sweet, like waking a child from a dream. Kakashi wouldn’t deny that he loved using that name, the name he whimpered under the cover of the night, the one he would moan under the cold shower and the one he would whisper when he was in a long mission far from home. As Kakashi wouldn’t deny that he was memorising the way that the blonde looked while tired, a mess and exposed, it was a beautiful mess. “I’m working” he said that while he looked at the hand of Kakashi that was covering his writing hand.

“I see that, could you please open and close your hands like this?” Kakashi moved the hand away and if he heard a whimpered scape the lips of the blonde. That wasn’t mentioned, as it wasn’t mentioned how Kakashi took a step closer (be it to hide or show what was making him feel uncomfortable). Kakashi showed Minato the movement of opening and closing his fingers, but Minato wasn’t doing it, he was looking at the hand but he was also looking at all the work and the pen-like he was about to deny Kakashi the silly exercise. “Please? For me”

The Hatake knew how to play dirty, with whispering in Minato ear, so very slow and making him look directly into his eye that was begging him to please just do what he needed, he knew that Minato wouldn’t refuse him, he had seen that move work before. It was even more effective when he moved his mask to show the slight pout he was making when the Hokage wasn’t responding, it was obvious that after that the Hokage started copying his movements with both hands. The movement was slow, with the sound of cracking bones, that became faster as time pass. Then Kakashi changed the movement to the fingers moving as they were closing the hand one by one, starting from the pinky, it was as time passed that the Hokage started looking around and smelling the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that was surrounding the room. He was slowly but surely returning to the man that Kakashi knew and loved.

The problem was that the moment that Kakashi stopped moving Minato stopped and went to grab the pen once more but Kakashi hand stopped him by intertwining his fingers with his sensei hand. And Kakashi hadn’t been able to take a close look to the way that his hands looked with Minato’s during his stay in the hospital. But now that he did, it was a breathtaking picture, one that Kakashi wanted forever, with his pale skin clashing with the sun kiss skin of Minato, his fingers that were a tad longer than Minato and Minato hands that were rougher. They were one of a kind of pretty.

“Kakashi?” Those blue orbs were swallowing Kakashi whole, he couldn’t breathe when he was the sole focus of this eyes, he got lost and imagined how those eyes would shine in different situations, how they would get darker if Kakashi leaned a bit closer. “You need to rest Minato” Kakashi knew that Minato had the protest at the tip of his tongue but he didn’t care and didn’t give him the option when he pulls his sensei up, it was an easy feat when his Minato was so weak after not taking care of himself for almost a week. Kakashi was sure that the only time that Minato had walked was to go to the bed or the bathroom and that was right, he could feel the exhaustion in the way that Minato grabbed him a tad stronger than what was necessary.

“Kakashi I need to work”

“That may be, but first you must rest”

Minato was still as a statue as he looked at Kakashi in the eye, they were stopped in time having a fight of stares to see who would break first. Kakashi didn’t have the patience and he wasn’t going to yield, so he just pushed Minato along as he walked to the door.

“Fine, but you don’t need to hold my hand…” Kakashi at that did stop because Minato was right, he could let go of his hand. Even if it was warm, strong and nice to hold, even if Kakashi could fool himself that this was more than helping a friend, he could let go of the hand that could get just fine to his home, he could, but when Kakashi turned around to do that he saw Minato looking at the intertwined hands with a delicious blush travelling from his neck to his cheeks, he was even biting his lips in a way to hide a smile and he was worst than Kakashi thought if Minato didn’t realise how opened his emotions were at that moment. “I could” Kakashi turned around the moment he said that and Minato looked up with scared eyes, he turned because he didn’t want Minato to see how giddy he was at the prospect that his sensei didn’t want to let go “But what if you tried to escape and come back here?”

“I wouldn’t” Kakashi didn’t need to turn around to see the pout that he could hear in Minato voice

As he didn’t need to speak louder than a whisper to let Minato know that he already knew that.

———————————

Minato had to up his game after the whole town had seen him holding hands with Kakashi while they went home after another tiring day at work, his student had started doing that after that first time. If Minato didn’t object and even stretched his hand to Kakashi before leaving no one needed to know that, it was just Kakashi checking that the workaholic of the Hokage didn’t drown himself in work and it was the Hokage accepting help from the copy nin, just that.

Yet, at the same time, it wasn’t that and he knew that it was a game that had started without knowing how to stop it and it was his turn to up his idiot Hatake, and what better chance that a cold night out with their group of friends. They were heading to a new place of ramen that had opened up, Kushina was appalled at the idea of betraying their usual spot while Obito was glad that this new place offered other food that wasn’t ramen, and if Minato was been honest that had been one of the reasons he had suggested it, but if he was been completely honest it was because it was the furthest from the meeting point, giving him ample time and space to apply his plan.

Kakashi and Rin were walking next to him, Kakashi at his left and Rin as always at the right of Kakashi, always wanting to be as close as she could to her crush and if Minato didn’t know that Kakashi didn’t correspond those feelings he would have felt jealous, now he just felt indifference and a need to help Rin find someone that deserved the kind of love that she wanted to offer to the Hatake. His two students were discussing their last sparring session that had taken place before their reunion for dinner. Maybe Minato had planted the seed in Obito head to train in this cold weather to improve some or other technique, he may also have said that Kakashi needed to improve the movement of his fingers when creating his seals or moves, he may have said a lot of things to their students to get to the point where Kakashi was wearing fingerless gloves in this cold weather. The same fingerless gloves that kept brushing against his hand, in a way that if Kakashi was hoping that looked casual then he was failing but Minato wasn’t complaining at all.

It worked perfectly with his plan, the one that was waiting for an opening that he got thanks to Obito and Kushina who were walking in front of them and started having a heated discussion about the benefits of ramen (Kushina) and the risks of always eating ramen (Obito), the discussion got as heated as one could expect from those two temperamental idiots that started shouting and fake hitting each other. It was a casual thing for those two that couldn’t see eye to eye with the subject of food, yet even if it was a casual thing Rin went running to them to stop the bickering that was attracting the eye of the people around them and it was then that Minato attacked, while Rin ran and Kakashi looked with an amused eye at the trio.

“Minato?” Minato would never deny that he loved how was it that after the third time that Kakashi had gone to take him home after work that he had stopped referring to Minato as anything that wasn’t his name. It sounded lovely coming from those lips, that they were the only lips that should be allowed to call him by his name. If Minato fantasised about how those lips would pronounce his name in other situations that were between his pillow and him. “Yes, Kashi-kun?” It was after the second time that Minato had started the nickname that always coloured his sweet Kakashi cheek of pink colour.

“Ehm what are you doing?”

“Protecting your hand from the cold, duh”

Minato had snatched the hand of Kakashi that kept brushing against his own the moment that Rin had run at Kushina and Obito, to then hold it inside the pocket of his jacket, it was warm inside there and small enough that his hand were holding tight and close, almost feeling the beat of their heart. Minato was glad that he had decided to use a scarf that helped hide a part of his blush when Kakashi looked at him after doing such a dumb move.

“Ah, of course, how silly of me” Kakashi was smirking, well his eye had the telltale of a smirk and that didn’t mean anything good for him, not when Kakashi was looking at him like the cat that got the canary “What are you doing?” Kakashi walked closer to him, brushing now from feet to shoulder, intertwining their arms as they held hands in Minato’s jacket pocket.

“Protecting myself from the cold, duh”

——————————

“Minato I think its time to go home”

Kakashi didn’t know when he started calling Minato home his, nor he could remember the last time he went to his apartment. It started slow or fast, he doesn’t know, it was a shirt, a lamp, a book and in a moment his home was where Minato lived and they didn’t talk about it.

Minato had accepted Kushina challenged of how could hold their sake best, of course, Kushina had won after the third shot. Minato wasn’t a good drinker, even when he was at his best, and Kushina was the red fox that no one could beat in competitions that were related to ramen or drinking. So now Minato was mumbling while resting his head on the table cloth were his miso soup used to be before Obito took it for himself.

“Mmm”

“Minato, come on, up up we go”

Kakashi was having problems with picking up the clumsy Hokage that had a beautiful warm blush on his cheeks and ears. The problem was that when he got Minato away from the table and standing, Minato looked at him with those blue orbs and red swollen lips from having a previous competition with Kushina of how could handle better the spicy (Minato had won because of a technically, where Kushina had been served a lower lever of spicy than Minato had). Minato was looking at him while he bitted the swollen lips, and Kakashi throat had gone dry as Minato looked at him as he was food “Kashi-kun ~~” Fuck him, now Minato was singing his name while pouting and Kakashi thanked any God that was out there by choosing to use baggy pants today of all days because those lips looked sinful enough without adding the pout that left little to the idea of where those lips could be of better use.

“Yes, Minato?”

“Hand! Hand! Hand!” His Minato turned into a cute but petulant kid when he was drunk, a kid that was extending his hand to Kakashi while smiling and making grabby motions so Kakashi would grab his hands, and Kakashi knew he was blushing as he was cursing not having his other eye unfold to remember this moment forever. The moment that Kakashi grabbed Minato hand it was the Hatake doom, as Minato pull himself closer to the copy nin, closer than they had been when they walked to this place, close enough that Minato rested his head on Kakashi shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi was already fighting to control the beating of his heart, the painful discomfort in his pants and the blush on his pale skin when Minato attacked again “Take me home, Kashi-kun~” Those soft lips brushed against the skin of Kakashi while they whispered (moaned) those words to Kakashi.

So baggy pants became worthless when he had to walk like a pregnant duck with a Minato that couldn’t stop himself of singing or moaning the nickname he had bestowed on the poor doomed Hatake.

While he left with his drunk partner, he heard the cackling laugh of Kushina, the whooping of Obito and the sad question that left Rin lips.

“Ah Rin, let me buy you all the sake that the second-best place of ramen has to offer”

—————————————

Minato loved Sundays, he especially loved lazy Sunday afternoons and they were even better if they were Sundays with a high chance of rain and thunders, they were his favourite kind of Sundays. They were the Sundays when Kakashi would go to the back garden of their home to practice his special technique with thunder, the one he had been perfecting through the years, the same that he practised without wearing a shirt as the rain made it uncomfortable and annoying to wear. Hey, Minato was more than okay with that, more if he was sitting in the porch while he saw Kakashi practice without the mask, so he could see his whole face that was drenched with sweat and rain. Well, some of his face as his hair was drenched in water and started sticking to Kakashi face.

And Minato was only a man at the end of the day, a man that was seeing the man he loved breathe hard while moving as a hound on the hunt, and Minato was thirsty and Kakashi was wet, it was an easy fix, a breaking point for the game.

“Kashi-kun, I have a new technique to show you” Minato knew he wasn’t hiding his intentions at all when he kept bitting his lips and trying to accommodate the problem between his legs, he knew that Kakashi knew because the bastard was smiling as he had won. As if he had made this happen, and maybe he had because Kakashi had been working harder and longer than other times.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and moved his head to signal Minato to show him, and Minato wasn’t going to go down easy, so he also removed his shirt before joining the young jounin, he added the extra move of making a mess of his hair, all dirty, wet and sexy. The two could play the game if Kakashi started touching his abs to remove some of the rain that had been travelling down, down, down. They were standing in front of each other, breathing hard, wet and assessing, Minato took his time with looking “I must warn you this technique is a tricky one”

“Show me”

Minato got in a fighting position and Kakashi imitated him the same second, and they were smirking, in the wait to see what was going to happen. The sky lights up, the earth tremble and lighting was heard and Minato had grabbed Kakashi’s hand to pull him against Minato wet chest, a breath away. “Sensei, that is a tricky move” Fuck the bastard for knowing what it did to Minato dirty mind when he called him sensei.

“Oh, but Kashi this isn’t the move” Kakashi looked at him with lusted fulled eyes and smirked, that got erased the moment that Minato fucked him over “This is” Minato moved his hip against Kakashi, letting their hards on rub against each other to get a moan from Kakashi, which he used to kiss him. 

It was wet, dirty and opened, a battle of tongues that Minato easily won with a left movement of his hips that left Kakashi whimpering and Minato couldn’t get enough of sucking the tongue, tasting the rain in Kakashi lips and eating each other's moans and whimpers.

It took Kakashi to break the kiss to catch their breathe and look into each other eyes, that was lost in the lust and want of the moment, “Did I mention that this a technique only for the two of us?” Kakashi was looking at his lips while he talked and Minato got closer to that pale neck that he had gotten a taste three nights ago “No one else but me, got it?” And Minato bit his neck with all he got, wanting to leave a mark, sucking and beating to then started licking around the mark, growling with proud while Kakashi let out a moan that sounded like his name.

They were still humping against each other as Minato kept biting and sucking any part of skin he found when Kakashi took a step back, leaving Minato cold and lost at what was happening because they had been going great, what happened? It took the sex induced brain of Minato to see Kakashi standing a foot away from him, smiling all teeth, black eyes and breathing hard as he offered Minato his hand.

“Bed?”

Minato grabbed Kakashi hands, harder than needed, marking his nails into that pale skin (he was going to mark Kakashi everywhere) and pulled him hard and fast into their home.


End file.
